Not Alone
by NymphaTonksLupin
Summary: Tonks is orphaned. What happens when she and two other girls join the second Order of the Phoenix after Voldemort's return? What happens when Tonks comes face to face with her parents murderers and the cousin who left her all alone in an orphanage?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Not mine. Obviously AU!**_

"Nymphadora, listen to me." Andromeda said quietly. "Stay right here, don't come out. Wait until we come up and get you. Don't make a noise. Understand?"

5 year old Nymphadora Tonks nodded. Andromeda smoothed her hair down and closed the door to the closet where her daughter now was hidden.

She sat in the darkness, listening to her Mum's orders. There was some screaming and some yelling, and she covered her ears, tears forming. She couldn't leave this closet, and what help would she be anyway?

It was quiet after a long time. She was crying now, not even covering her ears anymore. Her parents weren't coming back for her. She knew it. It was too quiet. There were no footsteps, no mother coming to tell her it was safe.

* * *

Sirius rushed foward away from the rest of the Order.

"Black!" Someone yelled. "They could still be here!"

Sirius ignored the person, running toward the house. The door had been blown open, and the living room was destroyed. In the middle of the room lay his cousin and her husband, their eyes staring toward the ceiling.

"Andy. Please no. Andromeda!" Sirius cried, falling next to her. "Please, don't be dead. We need you. Dora needs you. _**I **_need you."

Sirius realised he didn't see Nymphadora anywhere. At least, no body of his 5 year old cousin. He stood, listening for any sounds. The only sound was the other Order members entering the house.

Sirius pushed his way through the destroyed living room to the stairs.

"Nymphadora!" He yelled, running up the stairs.

"Sirius!" Nymphadora cried, running from her parents bedrooms and into his arms.

"It's okay. You're okay. You're safe." Sirius kept saying as Nymphadora cried.

"Mum and Dad...where are they? They said they'd come back for me!" Nymphadora cried, wrapping her arms around Sirius.

"Dora, sometimes bad people do very bad things. And they take people away from us, and those people can't come back." Sirius said. "And your parents, they're going away, alright?"

"When will they come back?" Nymphadora asked.

Sirius looked into her grey eyes. The same eyes as himself and Andromeda. "In a while." Sirius lied. "For now, you'll have to stay with me and Prongs and Lily. Would you like that?"

Nymphadora nodded. Lily, who had been walking up the stairs as they had been talking, smiled at Nymphadora.

"Why don't we go get some of your things, Nymphadora?" Lily asked, holding her hand out to Nymphadora.

Nymphadora nodded and took her hand, leading her up to her room. As Lily passed Sirius, Sirius mouthed thank you.

A couple of years passed, and Nymphadora stopped asking all together when her parents would be back for her. When Lily got pregnant, Sirius moved to a two bedroom flat and took Nymphadora with him.

The day of James and Lily's death, Sirius left 8 year old Nymphadora sleeping that night and went to confront Pettigrew.

Nymphadora was woken in the early hours by her godfather.

"Nymphadora, you listen to me." Moody said. "The Ministry will be here soon. They want you in an orphanage. They won't let me take you until I retire. I plan to retire, and I will take you out of the orphanage. But don't lose hope. I must go now. Nymphadora, dear, stay strong."

And with that, Nymphadora was left sitting alone in the dark of an empty apartment. A few moments later, the apartment door was opened again.

"Nymphadora Tonks, I'm Mafalda Hopkirk. You're going to have to come with me, okay, dear?" A woman said, helping Nymphadora up from her bed.

Nymphadora obeyed and stood silent as the woman known as Mafalda pulled some of her clothes into a small bag.

"You'll be somewhere only temporarily. I promise that. We're working on finding someone to take you in." Mafalda said.

She took Nymphadora's hand and they left the apartment. Mafalda Apparated with her and they were standing outside of an orphanage a few seconds later.

"Seeing as your mother was a pureblood and father a muggle born, making you a halfblood, you should be okay to be here. It's an orphanage for witches and wizards. Once you become Hogwarts age, you'll only be here summers." Mafalda explained.

"But you said you were looking for someone to take me." Nymphadora said.

"Sometimes, dear, that doesn't work out. It's sad when kids spend their entire lives here. Usually, they end up getting fantastic jobs and having good lives." Mafalda said.

Nymphadora looked up at the orphanage. It looked dismal. Gloomy. Somewhere she didn't want to be.

Mafalda led her up the steps and into the building. They passed a couple of rooms, in which there were three beds.

"It's all girls here, you should be able to make friends." Mafalda said.

"I don't want to be here." Nymphadora said.

"No one does, dear." Mafalda said.

"Miss Hopkirk, I have a Godfather. Shouldn't I live with him? _Couldn't _I live with him?" Nymphadora asked.

"Under Ministry regulations, your Godfather must be married or not working full time." Mafalda said.

"Ah, Mafalda!" A woman said. "And this must be Nymphadora. Nymphadora, I'm Emery. I'll show you to your room. The girls you'll be sharing with are very friendly, and the same age as you."

Nymphadora followed Emery into a room where two girls were sitting. They looked at Nymphadora and smiled.

"I'll leave you girls to get settled." Emery said, leaving with Mafalda.

"I'm Allie." One girl said. She had big, bright blue eyes with long curly brown hair.

"I'm Sandra." The other girl said. She had dark eyes and very light, almost white, hair.

"I'm Nymphadora." Nymphadora said. "How long have you guys been here, if I can ask?"

"My whole life." Allie said. "I'm 8."

"I've been here a year. I'm also 8." Sandra said.

"I'm 8 too. When is your birthday?" Nymphadora asked.

"September 1st." Allie said.

"March 15th." Sandra said. "You?"

"December 24th." Nymphadora said. "Maybe we'll all go to Hogwarts together."

"Hopefully. And I hope we'll be the same house." Allie said.

* * *

When they all started Hogwarts, they were sorted into Hufflepuff and gladly settled into a routine. With all the same classes and seeing each other almost 24 hours a day, they didn't feel so alone.

Fifth year came around and each girl got a boyfriend, still remaining close with one another.

They had all adopted nicknames, much to the Slytherin's annoyance. One Slytherin had called Allie 'AllieCat', which had something to do with Allie's not so perfect appearance. So, to annoy the Slytherins, Sandra and Nymphadora called Allie 'AllieCat' now. Nymphadora was "Nymphomaniac" to the Slytherins, and Allie and Sandra called her Nympho as a joke. Sandra was "SandSlut" to the Slytherins, much to the enjoyment of Nymphadora and Allie. They harassed the Slytherins as much as the Slytherins did them, and their heads of houses gave up trying to stop the rivalry between the three and the Slytherins.

"What are we doing when we graduate?" Sandra asked one day, while they were sitting around the courtyard.

"I want to become an Auror." Nymphadora said. "I think we should stay room mates."

"I agree. I want to be a Healer." Allie said.

"I don't know what I want to do." Sandra said. "But, I agree. We should all live together."

"Work in a Muggle store." Nymphadora said. Sandra eyed her for a minute before all three girls laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Au! Not mine. Also, skipping a bunch. Forgive me.**_

The next years passed in a blur. They shared a flat in the middle of London, walking distance to Sandra's work, and walking distance to St Mungo's for Allie's work as a Healer. Sandra had ended up working in a Muggle grocery store down the stree from the flat, and had sort of just claimed grocery shopping and cooking. Allie was a neat freak, so she was always cleaning something. And then there was 'Tonks'. She had started going by Tonks to everyone except Allie and Sandra because that's what everyone called her at work, and she was never able to clean and cook. Allie and Sandra didn't care, since they had set hours for working, and Tonks was going back and forth to the Ministry at any hours and doing reports when she was off.

Finally a day came when she got off at a somewhat decent hour. When she walked into the flat, both Sandra and Allie were sitting on the couch, clutching the Daily Prophet.

"Did you hear?" Allie asked quietly. "Do you believe it?"

Tonks sat between them. "Heard? I was sent on three so called Death Eater attacks today." She groaned. "But, yes, I do believe he's back. And Dumbledore is restarting the Order of the Phoenix. And Mad-Eye is wondering if us three would join."

"Of course." Sandra said. "I will."

"Same." Allie said. "And when can we actually meet everyone else in the Order?"

"Tonight." Tonks said. "In two hours, Mad-Eye's taking us to Headquarters."

"In two hours?" Allie asked. "I'll make dinner now then."

"Want some help?" Tonks asked.

"If I do need help, I'll ask AllieCat." Sandra said, smiling innocently.

"Ouch." Tonks said. "Then I'm going to shower if you don't need me."

"Good. Take a shower." Allie said.

"Why are you guys so mean?" Tonks asked, whining. Allie stood and faced Tonks.

"We love you. You know that." Allie said, kissing her on the cheek.

"I know." Tonks said, smiling.

They walked up the stairs behind Mad-Eye.

Mad-Eye shut the door behind them before calling into the rest of the house. "Black! Get down here!"

A man appeared at the end of the hall. "Nymphie." He said.

"You." Tonks said, walking past Mad-Eye and slapping him. "You left me. You left me, and got yourself arrested and left me in an orphanage!" She said. "A bloody orphanage, Sirius!"

"Nymphie. Listen. I didn't think I'd get arrested." Sirius said.

She threw her arms around him. "I..I missed you." She said.

_**((And because I am me...I'm skipping the rest of that little year. This is all that happens: Sirius' name is cleared, and he moved out of Grimmauld Place, into Moody's house where Tonks is now living as well.))**_

"Sirius, Nymphadora." Dumbledore said. "I'm asking you two to be on this mission. Remus will be in the pack, and we need you to spy on the pack."

"So, we spy on the pack, while Remus spies?" Sirius asked.

"He spies from within the pack. You'll be watching from the outside." Dumbledore said. He handed them a piece of parhcment. "This is where you'll be."

"I swear, Albus has lost it." Sirius said to Tonks. "Crazy old coot."

"Shh!" Tonks said. "We don't want to be caught."

"Or do we?" Sirius asked.

"Shut up." Tonks said.

"You're catty." Sirius said.

Tonks glared at him. "No, I just said to be quiet because I hear someone."

"You were right." A voice said. Tonks was pulled up by someone. She shrieked and Sirius pulled his wand out.

"Let go of her." Sirius said.

"What are you going to do? Curse me, you hit her." Greyback growled. "I like young girls. They have nice flesh."

"Hurt her, and you'll regret it." Sirius said. "Let her go."

Tonks struggled against Greyback's hand as he dug his nails into her neck. He had one arm wrapped around her stomach, digging his nails into both her neck and lower chest when she struggled.

"Let her go." Sirius said. "Greyback, let her go."

"I enjoy her smell." Greyback said, his teeth grazing over her neck.

Sirius lowered his wand. "I never usually beg. I would curse you if she weren't there, but we're all each other has. Let her go. Greyback, please."

"How heart warming." Greyback said. He moved before Sirius could react. Ropes closed around Sirius' arms and he fell. He couldn't move, and he could do nothing but close his eyes and try and block out his cousin's screams.

"I want you to look at Black." Greyback growled to Tonks. "Look at him."

"No!" Tonks sobbed.

Greyback snapped her head towards Sirius, who heard her jaw crack slightly at the impact. He bit down near Tonks' ear, causing her to scream and fight him more.

Sirius felt angry tears. Greyback was hurting his cousin, and Sirius could do nothing. He tried loosening the ropes, but they tightened when he struggled.

After what felt like an eternity, it was over, Greyback pulled from Tonks and the ropes disappeared from around Sirius. He stood, kicked Tonks in the side of the face and Disapparated. When Sirius got his bearings and stood up, Tonks was clutching her robes to her, lying on her side in tears. Sirius grabbed her and Disapparated, giving her no warning. He stumbled and almost fell when they reappeared outside of Mad-Eye's house but Sirius carried her into the house. He set her on the couch and held her.

"It's okay. I promise, he won't come near you again." Sirius was mumbling. It was more a promise to himself than to her.

Sirius noticed a slight purple bruise forming across her jaw where Greyback had struck her. It'd be sore, and he didn't know any spells to get rid of bruises. He usually had Molly Weasley around for that.

The next couple days, Tonks stayed in bed. She was sick, and Sirius had gone through book after book with no help.

She had a high fever, but showed no other signs of a flu or anything.

She went back to work after a few days, and Kingsley and her had been assigned to work on a small mission. They were standing by Kingsley's small desk, looking over a map of Diagon Alley.

"I don't think this person is going to be wandering Diagon Alley." Tonks said. "Most criminals aren't that dumb."

"Some might be. He may not think we know he's doing this." Kingsley said.

Tonks shrugged. "I don't think he'd be walking out in plain daylight."

"Then we look for him at night. Simple as- Are you okay?" Kingsley asked.

"Hmm? I'm fine." Tonks said.

"Your hair just lightened and you're slightly pale. Are you sure you're okay?" Kingsley asked. "Sit down. Have you eaten today?"

"Of course I have." She said. "And I don't need to sit down. We need to figure out how we're catching this guy."

"You look like you may just fall over." Kingsley said.

"I'm fine." Tonks snapped.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"No, not really." Tonks said.

"Sit down." Kingsley said, pointing to the chair behind the desk. "We can still plan, but if you're looking so sick, you shouldn't be on your feet. Sit down."

Tonks sighed. "Only if it means we can get on talking."

Kingsley nodded. Tonks took a few steps before she felt darkness take over. She was vaguely aware of Kingsley catching her.

"Shacklebolt, how's the tracking going?" Scrimgeour snapped, entering the cubicle at that moment.

"We were fine, and then she just fainted." Kingsley said. "Can I escort her home?"

"Escort her, and after your shift, tell her she's not working for 4 weeks, unless she goes to st Mungo's and talks to them." Scrimgeour said, disappearing again.

Kingsley picked Tonks up in his arms and made it to the Atrium and flooed into Mad-Eye's living room. He set Tonks on the couch with Sirius, and gave him a small explanation and then left again.

Sirius summoned a blanket, Tonks was huddled against him, and he draped the thick blanket around her shoulders. She was shivering slightly, but she was sweating and still had the same fever.

Remus was sitting at her feet, his hand on her leg. "You know what I think, Sirius?" He said. "I think she may be pregnant."

"It's been less than a week." Sirius said. "How can she be pregnant?"

"Greyback chose her as a mate. Look behind her left ear, there'll be a mark. Is there one?" Remus asked. "It's a complicated werewolf thing."

Sirius pulled Tonks' hair aside. "Looks like a bite." Sirius said.

"That would be it." Remus said. "Most women, there's more than one woman per werewolf usually, don't last the entire pregnancy. The baby turns out to be a werewolf, or something else, and it doesn't end good. Anyways. Chances are, next May, Greyback's going to come back for Tonks again unless another werewolf claims her May 1st. I could potentially claim her, since we've been on and off dating. And if she were to accept the claim, she'd be a permanent mate. It's a horrible thought, someone being permanently stuck with a werewolf. But, her choice when we get there. _**If **_we get there."

The next morning, Tonks woke up to Remus' arms around her. She barely remembered going to bed, last she remembered, she had been at work. She slipped out of his arms and rose slowly.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I'm not J.K Rowling. Clearly.**_

_**Don't mind me skipping forward to December.**_

Soon it was December. Hogwarts term ended, and Harry spent a day with Sirius at Moody's house. Harry couldn't spend the night, as much as Sirius would have liked him to.

Harry sat feeling uncomfortable beside Sirius. Usually, Harry would have been happy with Sirius. But right now, Sirius was subjecting Harry to a very uncomfortable talk. Harry preoccupied himself by staring out the window at the snow.

"-And it's okay if you do turn out homosexual, no one's judging. Or you could be with Ginny. Or, Ginny and Ron. It's up to you. Whatever makes you happy."

"Sirius. Why are you giving the poor boy a sex talk?" Tonks asked, putting her book down. "Don't worry, Harry. He's given both me and Remus one. It doesn't last long. He goes on for about an hour."

"An hour?" Harry asked, leaning forward and looking at Tonks.

Tonks nodded.

"As I was saying before chubby-" At this, Harry saw Tonks shoot Sirius a look "-interrupted me, Harry, it's okay if you choose to be gay. I won't judge. I'm pretty sure your parents wouldn't care either. But Ginny's a nice girl too. There's no reason you couldn't go for both." Sirius said.

Tonks rose quietly and disappeared from the living room. She returned a few seconds later with a small cloth. She covered Sirius' mouth with it and he slowly faded to sleep.

"Did you just drug him?" Harry asked.

Tonks nodded. "He'll wake up in a few hours." She said. "It doesn't harm, it's just a sleeping draught. What time did Molly say she'd like you back?"

"I think 3." Harry said, looking at the sleeping form of his Godfather.

Tonks looked at her watch. "Good timing, then. It's 2:30. I'll take you back."

About 10 minutes later, Tonks was back home as Remus was just leaving.

"You're leaving already?" She asked.

"I have to." Remus said.

"So early?" She asked.

"I don't want to, in case something happens with you, but it's Greyback's kid." Remus said. "I don't know why, but today, it's seems the whole you smelling slightly like Greyback is worse."

"I wish I could help that." Tonks said, looking at the floor.

"It's only werewolves who would notice." Remus said. "I'll be back in the morning." He said.

He left after giving her a quick kiss.

Tonks went up to bed. Sirus was still passed out and Mad-Eye was out with an Order member on a mission, so she had no one to talk to.

She fell asleep quickly, but woke a few hours later. The full moon was shining into the room, highlighting the empty side of the bed.

At first, she didn't know why she woke up, but it soon became clear. Pains were shooting up her spine and abdomen. She stood, losing her balance and having to cling to the wall as she walked down the hallway. She passed Mad-Eye's room, hoping she wouldn't wake him up. She got to Sirius' room, opening the door. She stumbled to the bed, the pain getting worse with every step.

"Sirius." She said, leaning on his bed. By this point, she couldn't focus through the pain. He didn't stir. "Sirius, wake up. Sirius, please." She reached forward and shook him. He jolted awake.

Sirius made an inaudible mumble.

"Sirius, get up." Tonks begged. "Something's wrong. Get up!" She finally demanded, slapping him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"It hurts." She said, as a new wave of pain started. Maybe the slap hadn't been smart to do.

"What do you mean, it hurts?" Sirius asked, sitting up. "And where?"

"My back and lower stomach. It hurts. A lot." Tonks said.

"Alright, we're going to St Mungo's." Sirius said. "Get your coat."

"I don't want to go without Remus." Tonks said.

"Then why did you wake me up?" Sirius asked.

"I didn't think you'd take me to St Mungo's." Tonks said.

Sirius sighed and stood up. "I'm getting your coat. Now. We're going to St Mungo's." Sirius said, grabbing his wand, and taking Tonks' hand before she fell.

"I'll message Mad-Eye later in the day." Sirius said, leading her to the couch and sitting her down.

"Fine." Tonks said. Sirius disappeared into Tonks' room and grabbed her coat. He returned a few minutes later and helped her into her coat.

Sirius took her hand and helped her to the fireplace. When they Flooed to St Mungo's, Sirius talked to a Healer, and Tonks was soon in a bed, wearing a hospital gown and a Healer was feeling her stomach. The Healer didn't say anything, but left the room and returned with a Sleeping Draught.

"I'll give you some of this, and we'll do a better examination in a few hours." The Healer said, handing Tonks the potion.

She woke up a few hours later, she was only guessing the time, but since it was light, she knew it was late morning. Remus was sitting in a chair, holding her hand. He leaned forward when he saw her awake.

"You still smell like Greyback, you know. That'll go away, though. But, to make sure it never comes back, will you marry me?" Remus asked.

Tonks looked at him. "Really?" She asked.

"Yes. Marry me, Nymphadora. That way, we can be together and Greyback won't be able to do this again to you." Remus said.

"Do you mean it, though? Do you actually want to spend the rest of your life with me?" She asked.

Remus nodded. "Yes. After all of this is over, we're getting married. And next May, he won't be able to start hunting you down."

"Why would he look for me again?" Tonks asked.

"He usually stays going after the same girls every year. Until he finds another girl who's vulnerable to him. Which you were, because you didn't react to him fast enough." Remus said.

Tonks groaned in pain.

"It still hurts?" Sirius asked.

"It's not going to stop hurting over night!" Tonks snapped.

"Miss Tonks, we think we may have to force your early labour." A Healer said, entering the room. "That way, the baby's out, and we can tell what the exact cause of the pain was. We're thinking the baby may have turned into a werewolf, and that may be where the pain's coming from, if the baby died in wolf form."

"If it died in wolf form, will it be born in wolf form?" Tonks asked.

"Possibly." The Healer said. "It's happened once or twice. We're going to give you a potion, and then we'll see what happens from there."

The Healer handed a potion to Tonks, who drank it. The Healer then left the room.

"I can't be in the room when you're giving birth." Remus said. "I'm sorry, but maybe Sirius will stay?"

Remus looked at Sirius, who nodded.

"Why can't you?" Tonks asked.

"I told you, because I can't technically be near you right now because of Greyback." Remus said.

"He won't know, there's no way for him to." Tonks said, clutching Remus' hand.

"He will. He has ways." Remus said. "I'm going now, Sirius will contact me when it's over. I love you."

"I love you too." Tonks said.

Remus disappeared from the room.

Sirius stayed sitting with Tonks while the pain got gradually worse. The Healer kept coming and going, not saying much.

Finally, when it was getting close to evening, the Healer said she was in full labour. The Healer gave her some pain potion that just didn't help at all.

Sirius sat next to Tonks, holding her hand. The Healer was telling Tonks to push, but the pain was unbearable. She squeezed Sirius' hand, but Sirius said nothing if it hurt. Tonks was full out crying by the time the second round of pushing came. Sirius was saying something to her but she couldn't make out any words through her own cries.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of Crucio, the Healer was holding the baby. The baby was tiny, probably because he or she was months premature.

Tonks fell back against her pillows. "It's a girl." The Healer said quietly. The Healer stood and handed the newborn to another Healer who left immediately. Tonks only caught a glimpse of the newborn's eyes. They were the same gold-yellow colour Greyback had. Tonks felt like throwing up at that moment. The Healer got Tonks resting again when the other Healer came back in and started whispering urgently in his ear.

Both Healers left the room without saying anything to Tonks.

"Sirius, something's wrong-" Tonks said.

"No." Sirius said. "Nothing's wrong, don't worry yourself."

The Healer came back in. "Miss Tonks, your daughter wasn't breathing. We haven't been able to get her breathing either. She was a werewolf, and that's where the pain came from yesterday." He explained. "We're keeping you here for a few days to make sure there's nothing more wrong, and to make sure your daughter's transformation didn't do any damage to you. I'll leave you rest now."

He left the room and Sirius stroked the back of Tonks' hand. At the contact, she started crying. Sirius took her gently in a hug, still staying silent.

"I shouldn't be crying. It's silly. Greyback would have found and taken the baby anyway-" Tonks said, wiping her tears away.

"No. It's fine for you to cry. That was still your daughter. Greyback would never have been able to take that away from you." Sirius said. "Do you want me to get Remus now?" _  
_

She nodded. "And thanks, Sirius." She said. "Thank you for staying."


End file.
